


Sandwich Filling

by markipwiwer



Series: Commissions [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Cuddling, Internal Monologue, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, all that jazz, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: Anti wakes up from nightmares, and contemplates his time spent with his partners.Commission by dancing-anon! Thank you!
Relationships: antisepticeye/darkiplier/wilford warfstache
Series: Commissions [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1066439
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Sandwich Filling

Anti had woken up before Dark and Wilford for once, which would have been surprising if it weren’t for all the nightmares he’d been having during the night.

He was honestly surprised that he hadn’t woken either of them with all of his tossing and turning.

One day they were going to wake up next to him and realise that he was... not good. Maybe he wasn’t the worst anymore, he’d changed, but he certainly wasn’t good. He’d done some shit in his time, despicable, very regrettable things. He wasn’t cut out for this loving shit. He was a virus, a glitch in the system, how did Dark and Wilford think he was capable of... this?

He felt so vulnerable, so alien, sandwiched between them. 

He supposed, at the very least, being around them and trying to make this... thing, this relationship work, he’d learned to identify his emotions a little better. Shit, Henrik even said it was “healthy”, what a foreign concept. Anti being considered anything even vaguely human, let alone healthy... damn.

Antis nightmares were always the same. He’d be his old self, he’d be making life for Jack and the Septics a living hell. He’d be violent, homicidal, practically swimming in blood and rage and not giving a fuck about anyone.

Dark and Wilford would see him like that and... they wouldn’t want anything to do with him anymore.

When did it all change?

Well, when it got impractical, really. He WANTED to live a somewhat normal life with them both. Whatever was normal for them. Normal was a pretty subjective word around here.

Normal was going from assassination work buddies to murder boyfriends. Which is basically how Dark and Anti came to be romantically involved in the first place. Dark liked his... knife skills. Or whatever. Anti was never entirely sure what Dark likes. Wilford was a little easier though.

Hell, Anti could remember the look on Wilford face the first time he saw Anti covered in blood. It was, Anti figured out later, right in between awe and arousal.

(Wilford didn’t often feel guilty in his arousal, but the preceding wank session was a shameful one indeed.)

Wilford wasn’t even scary like Dark or Anti, he was just so impossibly unhinged that everyone had to tip-toe around his psyche just to avoid being accidentally murdered.

Wilford knew what Anti could do, and he found it all adorable. All the more endearing when he didn’t do it to people he cared about, but Wilford couldn’t hide his boner for senseless violence.

These days, Anti couldn’t imagine using his powers for anything other than protecting his loves and his brothers. The Septics, as frustrating a family as they were, were still family. 

Ripping Anti right out of his haze of thought, Darks arm wrapped itself around Antis waist, and Wilford nuzzled his face further into Antis neck. Damn. Even he had to admit, being the sandwich filling felt pretty fucking good.

Even if it sometimes felt alien and vulnerable and weird, even if he woke up worried that Dark and Wilford were going to kick him out on his ass at any moment, especially when they seemed so in sync with each other, so dedicated, with all their history and command of the Egos together, just... even then.

It wasn’t all bad, probably. Maybe. Hopefully. He’d just have to wait till they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Want a commission like this or something entirely different? Come message me at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!


End file.
